The Last song
by Reika-Hx
Summary: X Japan. Os basé sur les paroles de la chanson "The last song" des X.


Titre: **Yoshiki's decadence**

Rating: **K.**

Disclaimer: Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, hide, Yoshiki et Toshi ne m'appartiennent pas, XD.

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première publication sur alors j'espère que ça plaira. Ce n'est pas long certes, mais j'attend que la fiction que j'écris soit finit pour la publier, alors en attendant ... J'attend des reviews pour avoir votre avis =$. Bonne lecture !

**Yoshiki's decadence**

(Paroles : The last song)

_« Regardant les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent  
Comme un acteur solitaire  
Qui n'a jamais connu l'histoire dans laquelle il jouait  
Qui n'a jamais connu la fin de l'histoire  
Comme le ciel reflétant mon cœur  
Toutes les couleurs deviennent visibles  
Quand l'aube sera là  
Je lirai la dernière ligne_

_Ce sera bientôt l'aube, une pluie sans fin m'enlace  
Pourtant mon cœur reste sec »_

Yoshiki se leva. Le cœur détruit, déchiré, déchiqueté. L'âme anéantie, il savait pourtant bien ce qui l'attendait. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, Toshi était encore étreint par les bras de Morphée, heureusement, il n'aurait pas à supporter les regards désolés de son meilleur ami. Toshi quittait le groupe, Toshi s'en allait, le laissait seul se dépêtrer de ses sentiments. Yoshiki s'était énervé, était en froid avec lui, mais hier soir, ça avait été différent. Il n'avait pu retenir ses sentiments, il avait eu besoin de lui dire... et de lui faire ressentir, à travers son corps. Une nuit sans aucun retour, un corps à corps avec de l'amour à sens unique. Rien qui ne pouvait être sain pour le batteur, rien qui ne pouvait le faire se sentir mieux, bien au contraire. Toshi avait été clair, aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, mais le leader s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions, et il en arrivait là. Assis sur ce lit, à regarder l'homme qu'il aime dormir, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il ressentait ne serait jamais partagé.

La pluie battait fort dehors. Yoshiki regarda par la fenêtre, et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer, de laisser Toshi seul, à jamais. Il alla déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amant d'un soir et partit de l'appartement, sans laisser une seul trace de son passage. Peut être mise à part des souvenirs... Yoshiki avait froid, non pas à cause de la pluie, mais plutôt parce que son cœur venait de devenir de la glace. Pour ne plus craindre la douleur, pour ne plus souffrir, ni même ressentir, il avait décidé de reléguer son cœur au rang de bannit. Quelques larmes osèrent de nouveau couler sur les joues du batteur. La pluie se mêlant à elles. Ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était sous la pluie, et déjà ses cheveux étaient imbibés d'eau, et collaient à sa peau. Ses vêtements étaient devenus lourds. Son cœur glacial n'en fut que plus congelé encore et il essuya ses larmes, changeant de vie comme il changeait de rue. Le tournant de cette allée l'empêchait désormais de se retourner. La pluie s'arrêta. Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière.

_« Sous une pluie sans fin, j'ai marché  
Comme un poète ressentant la douleur  
Essayant de trouver les réponses  
Essayant de cacher ces larmes  
Mais c'était juste un cercle  
Un cercle sans fin  
Quand la pluie s'arrêtera  
Je tournerai la page  
La page du premier chapitre »_

Devant son appartement, il hésita à entrer. Là haut, régnait encore plusieurs cadres avec des photographies de Toshi et lui. La présence du chanteur était imprégnée dans le moindre objet, dans l'air même. Que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Ses sentiments étaient enterrés, certes, mais avait-il le droit de faire comme si ces années d'amitié n'avait jamais existées ? Finalement il poussa la porte du hall, monta dans l'ascenseur et pénétra dans son appartement. En entrant, il huma l'air, comme prenant une énorme bouffée d'oxygène. Il ôta ses affaires trempés et les jeta dans un coin de la pièce. S'asseyant, vêtu d'un simple boxer, sur son canapé. Son cœur se tordit, à la vue d'un cliché pris récemment, environ trois mois plus tôt, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore disputés. Il allait en fin de compte devoir enlever tout ses souvenirs de son appartement, ça lui faisait bien trop mal. Bien trop de questions revenaient hanter son esprit. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

_« Mon cœur est déchiré, déchiré par cette réponse que j'ai finalement comprise  
Mais alors? pourquoi suis-je encore en train de poser la question ? »_

Yoshiki avait eu peur d'avouer son amour à Toshi, et il avait visiblement eu raison. C'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas choisi un moment propice pour se déclarer, mais sinon quand ? Toshi leur avait annoncé qu'il quittait le groupe parce qu'il ne supportait plus les humeurs de Yoshiki et que sa femme lui avait demandé de choisir. Et le choix n'avait pas eu l'air d'être si dur à faire que ça. Bref, il n'aurait plus jamais eu l'occasion de dire au chanteur ce qu'il ressentait, et il avait vu la situation lui glisser entre les doigts. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui dire maintenant. Toshi avait eu l'air décontenancé, il n'avait rien compris, pourtant tout était si clair pour Yoshiki. Il l'aimait, ces mots n'était pas si durs que ça à comprendre pourtant ! Après mure réflexion, le chanteur avait décidé de répondre « non » aux sentiments de Yoshiki, sans le brusquer, en y allant en finesse... mais même comme ça, la douleur n'avait pas été différente, elle avait été même pire. Voir que Toshi s'en voulait, qu'il compatissait, faisait encore plus mal au batteur. Il aurait largement préféré que le chanteur l'envoi bouler méchamment, avec toute la violence qui l'habitait. Yoshiki avait alors joué sa dernière carte, et avait passé la plus belle des nuits avec Toshi … mais une seule phrase avait suffit à briser tout son espoir... cette phrase que le chanteur avait murmurée juste avant de s'endormir.

« Je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi. »

Ça avait était clair, net et précis, il n'y avait rien eu à redire. Yoshiki avait été alors haché en mille morceaux. Son esprit l'avait quitté, son âme s'était terrée au plus profond de lui même et son cœur déjà pas mal amoché, avait eu la merveilleuse idée de se glacer. Il en arrivait alors là, à se demander comment ils en étaient arriver là ? Pourquoi Toshi avait-il couché avec lui ? Pourquoi les quittait-ils ? Au fond, il n'y comprenait plus rien … Son téléphone sonna, et il décrocha. Ce n'était pas Toshi au bout du fil, comme il l'aurait aimé, mais hide. Ce dernier savait bien que Yoshiki mourrait d'amour envers le chanteur, et il voulait s'assurer que son leader était bel et bien en forme pour demain, il ne voulait pas que Yoshiki assure un concert s'il n'était pas en état.

- Yoshiki ? Moshi Moshi ??

- Ou... Oui.

La tristesse se lisait dans sa voix, le désespoir. hide le ressentit mais posa quand même sa question.

- Ça ira pour demain ?

- Ou... Oui.

Visiblement, le batteur n'arrivait pas à articuler autre chose que le mot « oui ». hide se doutait bien que Yoshiki n'allait pas vouloir annuler le concert, mais tout de même, il fallait qu'il se repose, qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à Toshi. Au bout du fil, Yoshiki pleurait.

- Je viens, Ok, ne bouge pas... Tu n'a pas le droit de te faire autant souffrir …. pour Toshi.

_« Ai-je tord d'être blessé ?  
Ai-je tord de ressentir la douleur ?  
Ai-je tord d'être sous la pluie ?  
Ai-je tord de souhaiter que la nuit ne se finisse jamais ?  
Ai-je tord de pleurer ?  
Mais je sais que ce n'est pas un tord de chanter l'ultime chanson  
Car elle meurt pour toujours »_

hide déboula dans l'appartement de son leader, seulement un petit quart d'heure après avoir raccroché. Yoshiki n'avait apparemment pas bouger. Il était toujours assis sur le canapé, les bras entourant ses genoux, le regard perdu sur la même photographie que tout à l'heure. hide vint doucement prendre le batteur dans ses bras, il était gelé et son corps mouillé. Le guitariste alla chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain, la mis délicatement sur les épaules de son ami et alla lui préparer quelque chose à boire. Il avait horreur de voir Yoshiki ainsi, si vulnérable, alors qu'il avait tant l'habitude d'être fort. Quand il s'agissait de Toshi, le batteur perdait tous ses moyens. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler des yeux de Yoshiki. hide entoura ses bras autour du batteur. Le leader répondit à son étreinte, passant ses bras dans son dos. Il serra le T-shirt d'hide, il ne voulait plus être seul. Il ne pouvait plus être seul. La pièce devint oppressante dès qu'hide déserra son étreinte. Yoshiki voulut que son ami reste coller à lui. Il répondit alors à ses attentes et laissa Yoshiki se reposer sur son épaule.

Tu pourra... enlever toute ces photos …. s'il te plait. S'il te plait …

hide hocha la tête, et Yoshiki s'endormit. Le guitariste l'allongea sur le canapé et s'affaira à ranger tous les cadres dans un carton. Il alla la ranger dans la pièce « fourre tout » de Yoshiki, en posant le carton par terre, il tomba sur un très vieux cadre plein de poussière, qui avait du être mis là plusieurs années auparavant, lorsque Taiji avait quitté le groupe. hide souffla sur la vitre, et la poussière s'envola, lui laissant le loisir d'observer, le regard attendrit, cette photographie qu'il connaissait si bien. Il sortit de la pièce, ce cadre à la main, et le posa sur la table basse. Il vérifia que Yoshiki dormait et alla à son tour, s'allonger sur le canapé d'en face.

_« Et quand je me réveille, je contemple la nuit étoilée  
Peu à peu, nos souvenirs disparaissent._

_(...)_

_Je vois le rouge  
Je vois le bleu  
Mais la ligne d'argent les recouvre peu à peu  
Quand l'aube sera là  
Je serai dans le prochain chapitre »_

Yoshiki ouvrit lentement les yeux. La pièce baignant dans le silence de la nuit, il s'assit, remarquant que toutes les photos avaient disparut … Toutes, sauf ce cadre qui avait persisté, et s'était retrouvé posé sur la table. Se dessinait dans la lumière de la nuit cinq visages, le sourire aux lèvres. Leur premier live, leur premier vrai live, dans une grande salle... Toshi, Yoshiki, hide, Taiji et Pata étaient là, debout, souriant d'un bonheur pur qu'ils ne toucheraient plus désormais … Contre toute attente, cette photographie eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle aurait pût provoquer … Peu à peu, le cœur de Yoshiki fondit.

------------------------------------

_Voilà, alors ? Verdict ?_

_Merci d'avoir lu. _

_Bisous'._


End file.
